Confissões
by Mari May
Summary: CONTÉM SPOILER SOBRE A LISANNA - Natsu e Lucy acabam brigando após voltar de uma missão, mas depois, separados, finalmente compreendem o que andavam sentindo um pelo outro. Será que eles finalmente vão se resolver? - Natsu & Lucy


Ao fim da tarde, após mais uma árdua missão, os integrantes do Time da Erza foram para seus respectivos lares descansar.

Natsu mal chegou em casa e foi logo dizendo, com um sorriso travesso:

- Eeei, Happy, bora invadir a casa da Lucy mais tarde? Huahuahua!

- Er... - o gatinho cora – H-hoje não vai dar.

- HEEEEEEEEIN? POR QUEEEEE? A gente sempre faz isso! – reclamou, cruzando os braços.

- J-já tenho compromisso.

- E desde quando seus compromissos não têm eu no meio?

- ...isso foi cruel, Natsu.

- Aaaaaaaahhh, ONDE VOCÊ VAAAAAAI? – o rapaz, choramingando, começou a balançar o bichinho freneticamente.

- Ei, me solta! N-na volta da missão com as meninas e o Gray... E-eu... Chamei a Charlie pra sair.

O Dragon Slayer pisca os olhos devagar, surpreso. Happy coça a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Uau...

- O que? Gostou da minha atitude? Aye!

- Não, é que por pouco quase caí nessa! HUAHUAHUA, você não sabe mentir!

- NÃO É MENTIRAAAAA! – Happy gritou – Se quiser ir na casa da Lucy, vai ter que ir sozinho! Aye!

- Hunf... Você é um traíra.

- Aye!

- Não é pra ficar feliz!

Frustrado, o rapaz foi para o banho.

Assim, às oito da noite, Happy saiu para seu encontro. Ainda frustrado, Natsu vagou sozinho até a casa da Lucy.

"É a primeira vez que venho aqui sozinho...", pensa. "Bom, já que aquele traíra não veio, vou ter que me divertir por dois." Com um sorriso sacana, usou fogo na sola dos pés para ganhar impulso e chegar à janela da moça.

Ela estava em pé, concentrada na gaveta de roupas íntimas.

- Que bagunça isso aqui... Bom, preciso separar o que não me serve mais... Das outras roupas já sep-

- Quer ajuda? – uma familiar voz animada disse atrás dela.

- AAAAAAAAHHH! – Lucy berrou e, num impulso idiota, virou-se e acertou o dono da voz com o sutiã que segurava.

- N-natsu? Invadindo minha casa de novo? Você e o Happy não têm jeito...

- Ele não veio. – falou, pegando o "sutiã-arma" no chão – Ah, gostei desse. Rosa com rendinha é a sua cara, haha!

- O-O-O QUÊ? – exclamou, vermelha.

- Coloca aí pra eu ver como fica!

Ele ganha um tapa no rosto.

- N-nem pensar! S-seu tarado!

- Ué, mas como você vai saber se ainda cabe se ninguém olhar?

- EU me olho, pra isso existe espelho, e EU SINTO se está apertado ou não! – respondeu, agoniada.

- Aaah, é!

- Ai, meu Deus... Não me diga que não pensou nisso?

- O que tem pra comer?

- Não me ignore!

- Beleza. Vou lá na cozinha.

- Continua me ignorando!

O rapaz começa a assoviar e Lucy desiste, conformando-se com seu destino de ser ignorada por Natsu quando ele bem entende.

Resolveu continuar de onde ele tinha interrompido.

- O que cê tá fazendo? – pergunta o rapaz, surgindo com um bolo de chocolate inteiro na mão.

- Ei, isso acabou de sair do forno! Tá quente pra caramba!

- Cê acha? Pra mim, tá no ponto! – e abocanhou um pedaço.

- Deixa isso esfriar antes que você coma tudo!

- Aaaah, mas eu quero maaaais... – choramingou, cutucando o ombro da menina com um olhar desolado.

- Aaaah, tá bom, tá bom, só mais um pedaço... Agora, me deixa cont- EI, EU DISSE "UM PEDAÇO", NÃO "UMA METADE"!

- Opa, já era. – e sumiu de vista, levando o resto para a cozinha.

- Por queeeee? O que eu fiz pra merecer iiiiisso? – dizia, em tom dramático.

O outro logo voltou, e ela ainda estava prostrada no chão, lamentando.

- Minha caaaaasa... Sempre a minha caaaaaasa...

- HUAHUAHUAHUA!

- Q-qual é a graça?

- Esse seu desespero, huahuahuahua... Depois ainda pergunta por que eu e o pessoal estamos sempre vindo aqui! Huahuahuahua!

- Então, é só pra me zoar mesmo? – indagou, séria, cruzando os braços – Você não vem aqui por mim?

- Ah... Uma coisa leva à outra, né?

- Não sei... Leva?

- Claro que sim!

- Hum... – ela desvia seu olhar dele.

- O que deu em você?

- Vai embora.

- Hã?

- Vai embora, Natsu!

- Haha, você sabe que não adianta me expul-

- Abra a porta para o Palácio do Touro Dourado, Taurus!

- H-hein?

- Diga, Lucy-chan, esse cara tentou encostar no teu corpão?

- Não. Só quero que o tire daqui.

- É pra jááá!

- N-não precisa, eu sei o caminho! – e dirigiu-se em direção à janela.

- Ei, o caminho certo é a PORTA!

- Tô nem aí. – respondeu, já no parapeito – Você é uma doida mesmo, Lucy.

Ele saltou, e a moça ficou observando-o se distanciar cada vez mais de sua casa.

- Está tudo bem, Lucy-chan?

- Haha, só estou meio cansada... Volte, Taurus.

- Hum... Tá...

E o espírito estelar desapareceu.

Enquanto isso, Natsu caminhava até a guilda. Estava irritado com Lucy e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupado.

Chegando ao seu destino, logo foi avistado por Gray, que estava numa mesa com Juvia, Erza e Wendy.

- Olha lá quem chegou! Pronto pra mais uma luta, foguinho perdedor?

- Bah... Hoje não... – respondeu, desanimado, sentando em frente à bancada de Mirajane.

- O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – todos exclamaram, assustados.

Gray foi até ele.

- Cê tá bem, cara?

- ...sei lá... – ele deitou a cabeça na bancada.

- Que isso! Sai dessa! Aliás, cadê a Lucy? O Happy sei que saiu com a Charlie, a Wendy contou.

- ...a Lucy é maluca, chata e esquisita...

- É, mas e daí? Por que só agora isso foi te afetar?

- ...

- Hihihi!

- Qual a graça, Mira?

- Não percebe, Gray? Aconteceu algo entre ele e a Lucy.

- Sério?

- ...sim... – o melancólico rapaz respondeu.

- Mas ainda não entendi porque a Mira riu.

- É que é uma gracinha vê-lo tão deprimido só porque a Lucy não está aqui... Hihihi!

- Q-quem disse que é por isso? – retrucou, levemente corado – E-eu só... Não gosto de brigar com ela...

- E por que brigaram?

- É o que eu gostaria de saber...

- Ué, mas... – começou Gray – Vocês tavam tão bem quando voltamos da missão... Se encontraram de novo e acabaram brigando, é?

- É... Eu fui na casa dela, e aí-

- Sem o Happy?

- É. Qual o problema?

- Tsc, tsc... Depois o tarado sou eu...

- C-cala a boca! Pelo menos não fico tirando a roupa do nada!

- Geralmente é só a blusa, tá?

- Gray... – Mira o chamou – Você acabou de tirar a calça.

- AAAAHHH!

- Hunf...

- Natsu?

Ele olhou para trás.

- Lisanna?

Erza e Wendy haviam se aproximado para falar com Natsu, mas, ao verem Lisanna, ficaram quietas para ouvi-la junto com Gray e Mirajane.

- Eu estava numa mesa atrás de vocês e... Não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa... Será que a Lucy ainda está em casa?

- Uh... Talvez... Por quê?

- Acho que devia voltar lá e resolver as coisas.

- Lisanna... – Mira sussurrou. Sabia dos sentimentos da irmã pelo amigo de infância.

- Mas... Será que vai dar certo?

- Claro que vai! Você é incrível, Natsu... É um cara muito bom, amável, com um coração de ouro! Aposto que, no fundo, ela gosta de você do jeito que você gosta dela... – nesse instante, seus olhos enchem d'água.

- D-do que está falando? – ele cora de novo.

- Eu percebi desde que voltei... Que você já não me via mais como antigamente... Você não se empolgou tanto quanto eu ao me rever, quando voltamos pra Terra... Você tinha saudades de mim, mas o que sentia por mim começou a mudar quando conheceu a Lucy... Né? Mas... Tudo bem... Ela parece uma boa pessoa... E você merece ser feliz...

- Irmãzinha... – Mirajane surgiu ao seu lado e a abraçou – Vem, preciso de ajuda na cozinha.

- T-tá... Então, boa sorte com ela, Natsu! – virando-se, ficou a enxugar as lágrimas que não conseguia mais segurar.

Os quatro restantes observaram as irmãs se afastarem.

- É... A vida dá voltas... – Erza comentou.

- G-gente... – foi só o que Wendy conseguiu dizer, surpresa.

- Eu já desconfiava... Só não sabia como ter certeza, já que esse boçal não é de mostrar o que sente quando o assunto é garotas.

- Erza... Wendy... Gray... Agradeçam à Lisanna por mim. E... Peçam desculpas por mim também.

Os três assentiram.

Assim, o rapaz foi seguir o conselho da amiga de infância e... "Ex-noiva".

Lisanna foi seu primeiro amor. E, quando todos acharam que ela havia falecido, tiveram que se conformar. Mesmo assim, Natsu continuou a sentir algo forte por ela até depois de conhecer Lucy. E eis que, conforme convivia com a moça... O que sentia de romântico por Lisanna começou a sumir, como a própria bem deduziu.

Ficou o apego, o carinho, o amor... De amigo. Claro que, muitas vezes, se sentiu confuso, com pensamentos ora em Lisanna, ora em Lucy. E isso quando pensava no assunto, pois, após o ocorrido com Lisanna, ele resolveu se fechar para relacionamentos amorosos e não gostava de pensar nessas coisas.

Mas Lucy conseguiu atravessar essa barreira sem que ele percebesse.

Ela invadiu seu coração, assim como ele invadiu sua casa e não parou mais. Ironicamente, só foi perceber isso graças a Lisanna. Suas palavras o fizeram enxergar o que ele não queria enxergar. Porém, e agora? O que iria fazer? O que diria à Lucy?

"Lucy...", pensou, sentindo o coração disparar e o rosto queimar. E não era o calor suportável de quando usava os poderes de dragão, era um calor incômodo. "Droga... Me sinto tão idiota..."

E ali estava, de novo, parado em frente ao prédio dela. Subiu com o fogo na sola dos pés e viu que, estranhamente, Lucy já estava deitada, enrolada em seu cobertor, de costas para a janela. A única luz do local vinha de sua escrivaninha.

Com cuidado, o rapaz adentrou o quarto e, aproximando-se da menina, reparou que ela estava dormindo com lágrimas escorridas pelo rosto. "Por que ela chorou? F-foi por minha causa? Mas o que eu fiz?", pensava, sem entender nada. Olhou para a escrivaninha e notou um papel com alguma coisa escrita. Pegou-o e começou a ler.

_Mamãe,_

_O Natsu é mesmo um idiota. O pior dos idiotas. Acredita que ele apareceu aqui de novo sem permissão? E mais, SEM O HAPPY. _

_Sei que ele não ia me "atacar" nem nada, mas, mesmo assim, fiquei nervosa... E, também, feliz. Por mais que ele me dê dor de cabeça com atitudes sem-noção, adoro tê-lo por perto. Mas, hoje... Ele me deixou triste...__ Disse que vinha aqui mais pela diversão em me zoar do que pra ficar perto de mim. Não que eu nunca tenha achado isso, mas sabe como é, né, mãe? O que os olhos não vêem e os ouvidos não ouvem, o coração não sente._

_Acabei expulsando ele daqui, mas, depois, esse apartamento começou a parecer tão vazio sem ele enchendo o saco... E só de lembrar das palavras dele, dando a entender que sou só uma amiga e que não haveria um motivo especial pra ele vir aqui... AAAAH, e por que deveria ter? Somos só amigos mesmo, né?_

_Ai... Não agüento mais... Talvez eu... Realmente... Esteja..._

A carta parava ali. Parecia que Lucy não quis completar a frase de propósito.

De olhos arregalados e com o rosto mais vermelho do que nunca, Natsu sentou-se no chão.

- Ela... E-ela... Q-quer dizer que... E-ela também...? – murmurou consigo mesmo.

Mirou o olhar na direção da jovem. A luz da escrivaninha transformava as lágrimas caídas em pontos brilhantes. Ajoelhou-se em frente a ela, contemplando-a. Uma mecha de sua franja caiu quando ela se virou um pouco para o outro lado. O rapaz, ternamente, estendeu a mão para colocar a mecha atrás de sua orelha. O leve toque fez Lucy abrir os olhos lentamente e sussurrar:

- Natsu? Não... Estou vendo coisas... A que ponto cheguei, meu Deus... – e virou-se para o lado oposto.

De repente, sentiu sua cintura envolvida num abraço.

- OOOI, LU-!

- SOCORRO! – gritou, empurrando o intruso, que caiu no chão – Hã? N-natsu? P-p-por que voltou?

- ...por que não vê primeiro quem é antes de empurrar?

- DO NADA ALGUÉM ME AGARRA E VOCÊ QUER QUE EU OLHE ANTES DE ME DEFENDER? – exclamou, enxugando os vestígios de lágrimas.

- Shhh... Pára de gritar.

- Não quero ouvir isso do mais escandaloso da Fairy Tail!

- Tá, tá. Agora, chega pra lá. – mandou, acomodando-se na cama outra vez.

- E-ei, o que pensa que esta fazendo? Tire essas mãos de mim!

- Vamos dormir de conchinha, Lucy! – falou, sorridente.

- M-M-MAS HEEEEEEEEEIN? – seu rosto corou violentamente – S-s-sai daqui! V-você é um sem-noção mesmo!

- Muahaha, não adianta tentar escapar! E nem empurrar, porque não tô mais distraído!

- P-pára, Natsu! Sério, você está passando dos limites... M-meu coração parece que vai explodir...

Ele prensou mais seu corpo ao dela, fazendo-a arrepiar e sentir o calor surreal daquele corpo.

- O meu também. Tá sentindo?

- ...! – ela emudeceu de tão acanhada e surpresa que estava. O coração dele batia tão rápido quanto o dela.

Resolveu virar em sua direção para fitar seu rosto, e constatou o rubor do mesmo. Agora, podiam sentir (e ouvir) as respirações alteradas pelo nervosismo.

- Desculpa te fazer chorar... – ele disse.

- Q-quem disse que foi por sua causa? – retrucou, sem querer admitir.

Natsu apontou para a escrivaninha com o polegar.

Lucy pegou o travesseiro e começou a espancá-lo.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE LER MINHAS CAAARTAAAAAS!

- F-foi mal, mas a culpa é sua por deixar ali pra todo mundo ver!

- Só EU moro aqui, ou seja, só EU deveria ver!

- Tsc, tsc... Ainda não aprendeu, Lucy? Sempre vai ter alguém por aqui. Aliás, preciso ensinar os truques de invasão pra Wendy e-

- Por favor, não mete a Wendy nisso... Ela é muito nova pra entrar no mundo do crime... Aiaiai...

- HUAHUAHUAHUA... Você é muito engraçada...

- Hunf... – ela voltou a ficar de costas para ele.

- O que ia escrever no fim da carta?

- Hã? – corada, respondeu sem encará-lo – C-como assim? E-ela termina daquele jeito mesmo!

- Ah, é? Então, vou embora. Até aman-

- NÃO! – ela exclamou, segurando-o pelo braço – Q-quer dizer... Não seja tão curioso! Pra começar, nem devia ter lido aquilo!

- Hum... Beleza. Agora, vou embora. Vê se não chora de saudade de novo, hehe.

- Hunf... Ridículo... – respondeu, encolhendo-se na cama.

Após alguns segundos, sentiu um olhar intenso sobre ela e, ao fitar a janela, avistou Natsu sentado no parapeito.

- AI, QUE SUSTO! Sua despedida foi um blefe?

- Huhu.

- Não faz "huhu" pra uma garota de camisola, fica muito pervertido! – falou, indignada, ao se sentar.

- Ei, uma das alças tá caída. A pervertida aqui é você.

- Aaaah, caiu sem quereeeeer! – choramingou, ajeitando.

- É? – ele anda até a escrivaninha e pega a carta – Opa, acho que ela parou na minha mão "sem querer".

- Se tem amor à vida, SOLTE ISSO!

- Haha, JAMAIS!

- Natsuuuuuuu... – furiosa e constrangida, saiu da cama para tentar arrancar dele.

- Vem, Lucy! Mostre do que é capaz, huhuhu!

- Ora, seu...!

Natsu começou a correr em círculos, e Lucy foi atrás. De repente, ele tropeça na pilha de roupas que Lucy havia separado e cai. Ela, rapidamente, enrola as pernas dele com as mangas de um casaco e sai arrastando-o pelo chão.

- ...tô enjoaaaaaado... – resmungou, tontinho - ...páááára, Luuuuuucy...

- Devolve a carta.

- ...nããão queeero...

- Ah, é? Vai rodar a noite inteira. – avisou, com um sorriso maligno.

- ...tááá, eu devooooolvo...

- Ahá! – ela pára – Sabia que ia funcioNAAAAAAAR! – Natsu a empurrou com os pés atados, fazendo-a se desequilibrar e cair em cima dele – Ei, que covardia!

- Covarde foi você, se aproveitando do meu ponto fraco!

- Hunf! Você mereceu!

Silêncio.

Corações descompassados podiam ser ouvidos e ter seus sons compartilhados. Os jovens se encaram, sem-graça.

- T-toma. – o rapaz falou, entregando-lhe a carta.

A moça pega, a coloca contra o peito e abaixa a cabeça, corada.

- O-obrigada...

- Tá...

- ...

- Er... Bom, acho melhor eu ir mes-

- Obrigada por me levar pra Fairy Tail... Obrigada por me fazer conhecer pessoas maravilhosas... Obrigada pelas aventuras... Obrigada pelas vezes que me salvou... E... – ela o abraça pelo pescoço – Obrigada por existir, Natsu... E-eu... Estou... Te amando. E-era isso que eu... N-não tinha coragem de escrever...

- Lucy... – ele murmura, surpreso.

Ruborizada, a garota o fita. Finalmente teve coragem de confessar o sentimento que a atormentava há meses.

De repente, sente uma mão em sua nuca. No segundo seguinte, está com os lábios colados aos de Natsu. Desgrudando-os devagar, o rapaz a beija mais de uma vez. E Lucy retribui, mesmo com a sensação de estar com a boca queimando cada vez que era tocada por aquele aprendiz de dragão.

Entrelaçando as línguas, também num movimento lento, tal sensação piorava. Podia-se dizer que o beijo de Natsu era, literalmente, ardente. Quanto mais Lucy provava, mais o "fogo" piorava. Porém, era incrível e... Viciante.

Ela solta a carta no chão e, passando os dedos por aqueles cabelos rosados, sentia as mãos que deslizavam por seu ombro. Entusiasmados, aceleravam a velocidade dos beijos, enquanto seus corações aceleravam junto.

Até que perderam o fôlego.

Encararam-se, ofegantes.

Quando a razão voltou após a emoção tomar conta, rapidamente se sentaram, assustados com o que fizeram.

- O-o-o que foi isso, Natsu? E-eu nunca... T-tinha beijado...

- N-nem eu... Meu primeiro foi com você, Lucy!

- Uau... – ela ainda estava sob efeito daquilo e, ao tentar ficar de pé, nota que suas pernas estão bambas – N-nem consigo levantar...

Ela é surpreendida por Natsu, que a pega no colo e a leva até sua cama, estendendo o cobertor sobre ela.

- A-ah... Obri-

- T-tudo bem. J-já agradeceu demais hoje.

"Ele também está sem jeito... Que fofo...", a moça pensou.

- E agora?

- Hã?

- O que eu faço? Não quero ir embora, mas... Não sei se você quer que eu fique...

- N-natsu...

- ...

- Aaah, tá bom, você venceu. Mas só por hoje, hein!

- OBAAAAA! – animado, ele se enfia debaixo das cobertas e, novamente, abraça Lucy pela cintura.

- E-ei! F-fica com a cabeça na ponta!

- Não. Prefiro aqui. – ele beija seu braço.

- N-natsuuuuu...!

- Tô bem acomodado.

- Mas...!

- Você não manda em mim.

- Maaas...!

- E também tô te amando.

Tais palavras a deixam estática.

Ele não diz mais nada.

- Isso... Dessa vez... Não é um blefe, né?

- Pô, Lucy... Cê acha que eu ia brincar com isso?

- Er... É que você é tão imprevisível que... Sei lá...

Então, uma sombra aparece por cima da maga celestial. Era Natsu, que ergueu seu corpo sobre o dela apoiando as mãos e os joelhos na cama.

- Escuta, Lucy... Sei que tenho muitos defeitos, mas um deles te garanto que não é brincar com os sentimentos de ninguém... Até porque eu nem sei direito o que fazer com os meus, mas... Mas... – ele aproxima seu rosto do dela, o qual obviamente está rubro – Se eu te beijei, foi porque fiquei feliz com o que você falou, já que eu sentia o mesmo. Entendeu?

- S-s-sim...

- Hehe! Então... Boa noite!

- Q-quem deixou usar meus peitos como travesseiro?

- São macios...

- ...! – ela estava tão envergonhada que até perdeu a fala.

Por fim, suspirou, conformando-se e, com um sorriso, abraçou Natsu. Ele a abraçou de volta, com um sorriso maior ainda.

De repente, a ouve chorar. Assustado, levanta a cabeça para fitá-la.

- O que foi?

- É que... Estou tão feliz...

- Caramba, que susto!

- Desculpa, hehe...

- Sua boba...

- Ah, apaga a luz da escrivaninha, por favor.

- Beleza.

Ele apagou e voltou a deitar a cabeça em seu mais novo "travesseiro". Contudo, a janela estava aberta, e a luz da lua trazia alguma iluminação ao local.

- Você não me disse porque o Happy não veio – lembrou de repente.

- O safadinho foi num encontro com a Charlie.

- ...você deita desse jeito em mim e ELE é o safadinho?

- Detalhes.

- Você é muito cara-de-pau...

- Hehehe...

Uma brisa fresca atravessa aquele quarto, parecendo soprar boa sorte ao jovem casal, que logo adormeceu.

Lucy, por estar com o rosto voltado para a janela, foi a primeira a ser atingida pelos raios solares.

- Hum... Já amanheceu? – murmurou, esfregando os olhos.

- Que saco...

- O que é isso apertando meu pei...? NATSU, EU TIRA A MÃO DAÍ!

- Tááá...

- Hunf... Hora de levantar. Anda!

- Não queeero...

- Nada de manha! Vai! – ela o empurra para fora da cama.

- Você é uma chata, Lucy. Depois da noite que tivemos, ainda tem tanta disposição...

- P-pára com isso! N-nós só dormimos!

- É?

- Como assim "é"?

- Espero que minha escova-de-dentes esteja no lugar de sempre. – comentou, ignorando-a, caminhando até o banheiro.

- Desde quando você tem uma aqui?

A porta do banheiro se fecha, e 'Lucy, a ignorada' (apelido que inventou para si mesma depois dessas coisas), forra a cama e vai preparar o café-da-manhã. "Ele me deixa doidinha...", pensa.

Após alguns minutos...

- Obaaa, tá preparando nosso rango?

- É, mas... Vê se me espera voltar pra gente comer junto, tá?

- Haha, não garanto nada!

- Hunf...

Ela terminou de colocar a comida e os pratos na mesa e foi para o banheiro, já conformada de que, ao voltar, só encontraria migalhas.

Para sua surpresa, estava tudo intacto.

- V-você conseguiu se segurar? – sua admiração era visível.

- Claro! – ele sorriu – Você implorou tanto, né?

- N-nem implorei, só pedi! Você exag-

Natsu a puxou pelo braço, interrompendo-a, e a faz parar sentada em seu colo.

- Chega de blábláblá... Bom dia, Lucy!

- Hehe... Bom dia, Natsu!

Se olharam, sorridentes. Lucy acariciou uma das faces de Natsu, que fechou os olhos ao toque. Logo sentiu os lábios de Lucy sobre os seus.

Beijaram-se intensamente, por longos minutos.

Ao se separarem, arfando, a menina comentou:

- Parece que... Não estava com muita fome... Hehe...

- A culpa é sua, que me distrai... Isso não se faz... Haha...

Ela foi para a cadeira e, lado a lado, enfim começaram a comer.

- Lucy, pra que cê tava separando aquelas roupas?

- Decidi doar. É um jeito de ajudar as pessoas além das missões.

- Saquei... Isso é muito legal!

- Obrigada... Mas depois tenho que arrumar, já que ontem você tropeçou nelas e bagunçou tudo...

- Ah, elas deram uma boa cama! Aye!

- HÃ? HAPPY? O QUE FAZ AQUI?

- Não tinha visto ele, Lucy?

- EU NÃO!

- Eu tava bem aqui do seu lado. O Natsu te deixa tão distraída assim?

- ...er...

- Viu, Natsu? Ela gosssssssshta mesmo de você! Aye!

- Aye, sir!

- ALGUÉM AQUI ME EXPLICA O QUE TÁ HAVENDO?

- Depois do encontro com a Charlie, eu fui pra casa e não vi o Natsu. E já era tarde, mais de meia-noite. Aí, o primeiro lugar que pensei que ele poderia estar era aqui e... Acertei! Aye! Vocês já estavam dormindo quando cheguei. Aí, pra não atrapalhar, me enfiei debaixo daquela pilha de roupas.

- Você acordou e não percebeu nada, mas eu logo senti o cheiro do Happy. Só que esqueci de falar, hehe...

- COMO ASSIM ESQUECEU? Natsu, e se ele aparecesse na hora que a gente estava se beijando?

- Mas foi nessa hora mesmo. – ele disse, com a maior naturalidade.

- HÃÃÃÃÃ?

- Bom... – dizia Happy – Quando acordei, só vi você e o Natsu se agarrando e-

- "Se agarrando" fica tão vulgar... – Lucy reclama.

- Tá, tá... Aí voei pra mesa e vi que não tinha nada que eu gostava. Fiquei triste e vim pra essa cadeira do lado da sua. Foi quando você finalmente se virou pra comer.

- ...ok...

- Agora, vou lá na guilda espalhar que vocês dormiram juntos! Aye!

- QUÊÊÊÊÊ? N-NÃO SE ATREVA, GATO MALDITO!

- Mas foi maneiro!

- E VOCÊ CALA A BOCA, NATSU! Happy... Por favor, por favooor, fica quietinho...

- Me arranja um peixe então.

- Hunf! Chantagista!

A loira foi até a cozinha e pegou o único que tinha.

- Eu ia fritar pra mim depois, mas tudo bem...

- Eba, eba! – o gato ataca o peixe.

- Lucy... Você não quer que saibam sobre a gente? – ele indaga, num tom de voz triste.

- Não é isso, é que eles vão entender errado se o Happy contar e... Peraí, como assim "sobre a gente"? O que quis dizer?

- Nosso namoro, ué.

Lucy paralisa.

- ...o-oi?

- Vai dizer que não sabia?

- V-você nem me disse nada!

- E precisa, depois de tudo que passamos ontem?

- Pára de falar essas coisas de duplo sentido, ainda mais na frente do Happy! E... Se quiser mesmo namorar comigo, vai ter que pedir com todas as letras!

- Aaaah, isso é chato...

- "Chato"? – ela lhe dá um soco – Como pode ser tão insensível?

- Mas-

- Você disse que nunca brincaria com meus sentimentos!

- E-ei, calma, espera aí... Ei, Lucy!

Furiosa, ela andou até o banheiro e bateu a porta com força.

- É importante pra ela, Natsu. – Happy falou – Ontem eu pedi a Charlie.

- Eu só achei que tinha ficado óbvio... Não era pra ela ficar assim...

- Natsu, Natsu, você precisa aprender mais sobre as mulheres... Não basta só agir, tem coisas que elas querem que você mostre em palavras também! Aye!

- E você é muuuito expert no assunto, né? – ironizou.

- Pelo menos aprendi mais rápido que você! Aye!

- Hunf... Vou lá falar com ela.

Aproximando-se, ele bate na porta.

- Que foi?

- Sai daí, Lucy...

- Não.

- Então, vou entrar.

- ...

- É sério, hein!

Ele entra e encontra Lucy sentada no chão, abraçando as pernas encolhidas na altura do queixo. Natsu anda até ela e senta ao seu lado.

- Isso é mesmo tão importante pra você?

- Claro, né... Sempre sonhei com o dia em que me pediriam em namoro...

- Hum... Então, tem que ser algo especial!

- O que você vai...? Hã?

Boquiaberta, observa Natsu soprando fogo e formando o contorno de um coração, o qual ele segurava com a mão.

- Que lindo! – exclamou, encantada.

- Lucy, quer namorar comigo?

- Hehe... Siiiiim!

Ela o beija no rosto, e eles saem dali de mãos dadas. Lucy pede para Natsu mostrar a Happy sua "arte" antes de desmanchá-la.

Eram agora, oficialmente, um casal de namorados.

Após terminar de tomar o café-da-manhã com o gatinho azul, seguiram para a guilda, de novo de mãos dadas. Chegando lá, os magos eram uma mistura de expressões surpresas e contentes com o que viram.

- Isso mesmo, galera! – anunciava Natsu – Lucy agora é minha garota, beleza?

- E ainda foi buscá-la em casa... Que cavalheiro! – derretia-se Wendy.

- Hã? Mas eu passei a noite lá!

Quem bebia alguma coisa engasga ao ouvir isso.

- QUÊÊÊÊÊ? – exclamaram, alguns corados, outros sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Natsuuuuuu... – Lucy murmurou, irritada e vermelha.

- Só falei a verdade, ué!

- Ela numa cama e você na outra? – Gray perguntou, curiosíssimo.

- Não! Na mesma! – Natsu faz sinal de positivo com o polegar – E foi muito bom, hihi!

- Ooooh... – Gray e os demais homens começaram a divagar, chegando a ter hemorragia nasal.

- GRAY-SAMA, PARE DE SONHAR COM LUCY E VIVA A REALIDADE COM JUVIA! – propôs a "mulher-chuva".

- O-o quê? – ele ruboriza.

- N-NATSU, QUANTAS VEZES TENHO QUE PEDIR PRA PARAR DE FALAR COISAS SUSPEITAS, CARAMBA? – Lucy gritou, dando-lhe vários chutes.

- Ai, ai, ai, ai...!

- Seja lá o que aconteceu, boa sorte domando essa fera, Lucy. – Erza falou solenemente, estendendo a mão à amiga.

- Er... Obrigada. – respondeu, apertando sua mão e pensando "Em que sentido será que ela quis dizer 'domar'? Tenho até medo de perguntar..."

Ao longe, ajudando Mirajane no bar, Lisanna os observava, com um sorriso conformado.

- VAMOS PARA O MEU ALOJAMENTO, GRAY-SAMA!

- C-calma, Juvia, n-não é assim... Vamos começar passeando por aí, tudo bem?

- Claaaaaro! – concordou, alegre, com os olhos em forma de coração – M-mas... – ela desviou o olhar, corada – Vista algo antes, Gray-sama...

- Hã? ...AH NÃO, TÔ SÓ DE CUECA DE NOVO!

- Assim... Juvia... Não... Agüeeeeeeenta...

- Hã? N-não desmaie agora! – pediu, segurando-a, mas já era tarde.

- Eu e a Charlie também estamos namorando! Aye!

- N-não era pra falar agora... Droga...

- Que bom que os casais estão se entendendo! – alegrou-se Lucy.

Natsu põe o braço em volta dela.

- É... É ótimo mesmo!

Ela recosta a cabeça no ombro dele.

Não precisava mais esconder seus sentimentos. E o melhor é que, além de demonstrar seu amor, receberia demonstrações de volta.

Lucy vivia um verdadeiro _Fairy Tail._

E, certamente...

Ela também teria um final feliz com seu "príncipe".

* * *

><p><strong>Acredito que muitos já saibam, mas "fairy tail" = "conto-de-fadas". ;3<strong>** Chega a ser engraçado um shounen ter um nome assim, haha... Mas o autor, Hiro Mashima, disse numa entrevista que criou essa história para homenagear seus amigos, imaginando como seria se eles vivessem no mundo mágico dessa história, criando personagens inspirado nesses amigos. Vendo por esse lado, até faz sentido. Quem não gostaria de estar sempre vivendo aventuras ao lado dos amigos, cada um com uma magia e talz? \o\**

**Ok, me empolguei, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, mas Fairy Tail se tornou meu shounen favorito depois de Naruto. *_* Sei lá, gamei desde que li o primeiro volume. Aí vi o anime, depois li o mangá na Internet de onde tinha parado no anime, enfim, NÃO CANSO. 8D**

**Como sempre, arranjei vários casais favoritos, huhu... E esse mangá é cheio de casais mesmo, que vão ficando cada vez mais descarados. Destes, os que mais gosto são Gray & Juvia e Gérard & Erza. "Mas e Natsu & Lucy?"****, você pergunta. Pois é... Não o considero um casal descarado, mesmo gostando deles como casal desde que comecei a ler. =/ Quanto aos outros, estou tranqüila, apenas aguardo por mais cenas surtantes e um final feliz, mas com Natsu & Lucy não tenho essa confiança toda. Eles têm cenas LINDAS, mas nada muito forte no sentido "conjugal". Há indícios do casal, sim, mas coisa leve, assim como há sobre Natsu & Lisanna. Acho que eu até torceria por eles se já não torcesse por NaLu, haha... Bom, o que quero dizer é que, talvez por causa dessa minha falta de confiança em NaLu e pelo anseio de ver cenas incontestavelmente de casal entre eles, talvez isso que tenha me inspirado para essa FanFic. Como viram, não ignorei a Lisanna, e nem poderia, pois o maior empecilho para NaLu é o passado dela com o Natsu e o fato dela ainda parecer gostar dele. O Natsu não dá certeza disso, só o que sabemos é o quanto a suposta morte dela o abalou a ponto dele não querer falar sobre isso nem com o Gildartz. Agora, na saga atual do mangá, acredito que o Mashima não vai ter mais como escapar para definir o futuro do triângulo Lucy x Natsu x Lisanna. Ele já enrolou demais sobre isso. A nós, fãs de NaLu, só resta torcer pra tudo dar certo pro nosso lado! Aye! \o/**

**Agora, sim, sobre a FanFic (meu Deus, falei MUITO XD'''): o que acharam? Comecei a escrever em maio e demorei pra concluir, acho que no fundo eu não queria que acabasse, hahahaha... As cenas cômicas NaLu e do trio Natsu, Lucy e Happy fluíram naturalmente. Esses três são realmente engraçados juntos, e a Lucy sofre nas mãos deles, hehe... Ah, e adorei fazer piadinhas ecchi, elas vieram naturalmente também, afinal, a Lucy sofre MUITO com isso também ao longo da história, HAHAHAHAHA... LOL Enfim, espero que tenham gostado dessa FanFic, fiz com muito carinho. X3**


End file.
